We will always end up here
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Las primeras veces de cualquier cosa siempre tienden a ser malas pero para Sam Winchester su primera vez de cacería fue desastroza.


****

Título: We Will Always End Up Here****

Palabras: 5789 según Word.**  
**  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propieda de Erik Kripke_  
_**  
Nota de autor: **Gracias a mi querida _MonCupcake _por betearme el fic.

_**Este fic participa del Reto "La Primera Cacería" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers."**_

* * *

__

"—Cualquier cosas que hagas... Siempre terminarás aquí.—"

Aunque tratara de negarlo, siempre había sido así. Cualquier cosa que hubiese intentado lo llevaría hacia ése sitio, hacia ésa dirección a pesar de él mismo no quererlo porque toda su vida había sido entrenado para ello. Los mismos sirvientes del infierno se habían asegurado de que las órdenes del jefe se cumplieran al pie de la letra, que la primera cacería de Sam Winchester fuera un evento memorable donde le recordaran a su padre lo que había sucedido con Mary, en la cual recordaran a su hermano que podían arrebatarle a aquél crío en el segundo que quisieran.

La primera cacería del menor de los Winchester no había sido fácil o normal, no había sido algún hombre lobo o bruja; sino un engaño, estafa total de un descuido que salió mal, una falta de responsabilidad y el posible fin para uno de los tres Winchester.

La verdad sea dicha en lo que a la familia Winchester correspondía Sam había ido tan mal como Dean. Y en la memoria de hechos memorables dentro de los recuerdos del menor , la primera vez que había tomado una arma y disparado, era solo un niño, con la inocencia y el miedo de perder a su hermano por cosas normales aún le llenaba el pecho.

_"—No quería que el alce se comiera a mi hermano —"_

Habían sido las inocentes palabras del pequeño Sam habiendo apuntado y disparado hacia un alce, el cual su hermano no había podido matar en un simple trabajo de cacería , un responsabilidad en el cuál John Winchester temió por la vida de su hijo mayor, y el orgullo resalto sobre el menor quien no se había inmutado en matar a otro ser viviente por proteger a su hermano.

Claramente, eso fue lo que los _"guardianes"_ de Sam habían observado, asombrados de los alcances del chico con tan corta edad. Ellos tenían certeza de que el menor de los Winchester iba a llegar muy lejos, que posiblemente seria el nuevo mesías de su nuevo mundo.

Podían atacar en ése momento, secuestrar al menor, borrarle las memorias y educarlo conforme a las enseñanzas de Lucifer, enseñandole a sobrevivir para las futuras pruebas y desarrollar mejor aquél regalo que tan amablemente le había obsequiado Azazel, pero no; aún no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, no había que apresurarse al acto final.

Los cuidados hacia Sam Winchester siguieron conforme los años pasaban. Algunos demonios se daban el lujo de hacer negocios con seres nuevos solo para alejar diariamente a John de sus pequeños. Para dejarlos solos y de una manera enferma, poder hacer aparición de vez en cuando, dejando pequeñas pistas casi imperceptibles de que había estado un demonio cerca de sus hijos, para dejarle en claro a John que en cualquier momento podían arrebatarselos como le arrebataron a Mary.

Incluso aquellos pequeños deslices con las creaturas que llegaban hasta donde Sam y Dean ; trataban de llegar hasta ellos, hacerles daño era una sutil advertencia o incluso una prueba de aburrimiento , de la negligencia de algunos demonios ignorantes frente a la magnitud de lo que iba a convertirse ése chico en el futuro.

¿Aquella maestra que había secuestrado a Samy de pequeño?.

Sí. También había sido obra de ellos. Posiblemente uno los que se cansó de esperar y decidió terminar o empezar con todo el plan prontamente, pero había fallado miserablemente. Había aprendido que con los Winchester no se podía jugar tan irresponsablemente.

Ellos cambiaban de cuerpo seguidamente para no perder el rastro de Sam; amigos de él, de Dean, gente cercana a John o que lograba captarlo vagamente por las calles oscuras en la noche, así que a nadie le había sorprendido que John Winchester después de unos cuantos años, hubiera decidido comenzar a enseñarle por mano propia al pequeño Samy el negocio familiar a pesar de que Dean se negara rotundamente a ello pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer un crio que solo obedecía las reglas de papá?.

Nada de eso había impedido que John le diera una arma a Samy y le enseñara a disparar sin pensárselo dos veces, para defender su vida y la vida de aquellos que le importan, así que comenzó a enseñarle toda la teoría necesaria al pequeño para que pudiera enfrentar los peligros.

Teoría.

Qué aburrido.

Uno de ellos, de los guardianes de Samy decidió hacer un movimiento. Usar sus influencias dentro del círculo Winchester para que John dejara el estúpido miedo de perder a sus hijos y dejarlos ir en una cacería junto con él a ayudarle para algo simple: Un Poltergeist.

Rápidamente la noticia llegó a John. ¡Un poltergeist en Florida!. Vaya que se escuchaba fácil e incluso podían haberse tomado el caso como uno para iniciar las vacaciones familiares, para celebrar la primera cacería oficial de Sam y para divertirse un rato en Disneyland. Eso no les vendría para nada mal a los chicos.

La sonrisa del demonio en turno se ensanchó cuando escuchó a John desde una esquina aceptar el caso, pagar el trago que bebía y llamar a los chicos para partir inmediatamente hacia Florida en dirección a la casa donde el fantasma bromista residía de momento.

El traje de carne de dicho demonio imitó después de un rato los actos del Winchester mayor, pagando el trago que había consumido y desapareciendo por la puerta trasera del bar, abandonando el cuerpo del pobre ingenuo que había atrapado para viajar a Florida, siguiendo la huella de los Winchester.

La noche había caído rápidamente y los hermanos discutían detrás del auto. Iba a ser la primera cacería de Sam y Dean sabía que eso no tenía al menor nada contento. Dean era una de las personas que mejor conocía al pequeño castaño y podía averiguar con una mirada lo que sucedía en la cabecita de su hermano.

—¿Qué sucede si fallo? —Cuestionaba un Sam de dieciséis años en el asiento trasero del coche, mirando la pistola de bolsillo que le había dado su padre tres años atrás.

—Es un poltergeist, Sam. Cualquier persona se puede deshacer de un poltergeist si sabe cómo hacerlo y tú has leído bastante como para cometer alguna estupidez en tu primer cacería. —Declaró John sin quitar la vista del camino.

Dean frunció el ceño y palmeó la cabeza de su hermano menor para brindarle un poco de apoyo, en una manera de decirle "Las cosas irán bien" y tranquilizar a su hermano ya que él sabía, él siempre había sabido que su padre no iba a dejar que Samy se enfrentara a algo peligroso en su primera cacería o en todo caso, él mismo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hermano.

El camino se tornó silencioso, solo siendo interrumpido por las canciones de Black Sabbath que llegaba a poner su padre para amenizar el viaje que al igual que todos, no prometía ser nada agradable después de aquellas palabras dirigidas hacia el menor.

Sam miró por la ventana. Casas, edificios y locales con signos luminosos de "24hrs" en ellos comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos, unos que otros más apagados y el alumbrado público. Los Winchester, después de haber recorrido todo el país en tan poco tiempo, se les hacía más familiar los pueblos a los que visitaban y los estados en los que entraban.

Unas cuantas canciones más de Metallica y hubieron llegado al motel donde se iban a hospedar ésa noche y posiblemente todo el tiempo que iban a pasar ahí como las vacaciones planeadas por John.

El letrero con luces neón iluminaba gran parte del terreno de dicho motel. John ordenó a Dean sacar las cosas maletas del auto e ir a la habitación que les pertenecía en lo que buscaba un sitio para aparcar el automóvil. Una vez Dean hubo hecho lo que su padre le había dicho, le pasó la bolsa correspondiente a Sam y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Introdujo la llave a la cerradura y la giró, abriendo la habitación y encendiendo la luz, la cuál parpadeó un par de veces antes de normalizarse.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo barato que costó, era de esperarse que la energía fuera una mierda.—Se quejó y entró a la habitación, escogiendo rápidamente una cama y siendo seguido por Sam quien lo imitó dejando su bolsa en una de ellas.

La habitación no tenía nada nuevo que los hermanos no hubiesen visto ya. Dos camas, una pequeña cocina con una mesa y dos sillas viejas en ella, un televisor en frente de un sillón el cual estaba cercano a las camas. Una puerta que llevaba al baño, una ventana que dejaba ver el estacionamiento y paredes con un papel tapiz viejo y de mal gusto pero pasable para la vista.

—Y... ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —Preguntó el menor, comenzando a sacar su ropa de la bolsa y dejándola cerca suyo, mientras el mayor aprovechaba de echarse en la cama por completo para poder estirar un poco su espalda.

—Relájate un poco, Samy. —Aconsejó Dean. Se estiró y colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el menor antes de que su padre abriera la puerta. —No pasará nada malo, ¿Vale? Solo es un poltergeist. Investigaremos un poco lo que hace, en donde lo hace, iremos a investigar con la familia y después, cuando ellos no estén, actuaremos y sacaremos a ése hijo de puta fuera de la casa para que las posibles crías puedan dormir bien de nuevo. Posiblemente si una de ellas tiene tu edad puedas ligartela, ¿Eh? —Bromeó el mayor, logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa de su hermano seguida de una polera golpeándole la cara.

No tardó en llegar John a la habitación y el silencio reinó en ésta. Dean se apresuró a levantarse de la cama, pero fue detenido por John.

—Es muy tarde. Duerme y mañana nos pondremos a trabajar. Tú también, Sam, tienes muchas cosas que aprender aún —Ordenó a lo que ambos hermanos asintieron y comenzaron a alistar sus cosas y ropas para comenzar a dormir.

Unos cuantos minutos después, ambos Winchester estaban en cama. Uno durmiendo plácidamente y uno haciendo el esfuerzo por conciliar el sueño sin que el nerviosismo lo ahuyentara.

John caminó hacia el sofá y una vez habiéndose cerciorado de que sus hijos dormían pacíficamente, suspiró y se permitió volver a recordar a Mary, a la que había sido su soporte durante unos años y la que ahora tanta falta le hacía.

—Mañana será el gran día, Mary... el día en el que Samy aprenderá el negocio familiar —Murmuró para sí mismo. —Tengo miedo. ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Si Dean no puede protegerlo? Sé que es solo un poltergeist, pero algunos no solo juegan y Sam aún no sabe cómo hacer las cosas. —Meditó mientras sobaba sus nudillos en un acto nervioso. —No puedo permitirme perderlo a él también, pero tiene que aprender a protegerse por sí mismo.—Declaró suspirando.

Se levantó del sofá el cuál emitió un chillido por los resortes, chillido el cuál no inmutó a ninguno de los hermanos.

—Ayúdame a protegerlo, Mary. —Pidió el Winchester mayor antes de salir de la habitación debido al insomnio de aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar, había sido Dean en un amanecer algo paranoico y terrorífico debido a una pesadilla.

En dicho sueño, ambos estaban en la casa, pero en vez de poltergeist, la que aparecía era su madre.

_—Has cuidado muy bien de Samy, Dean.—Decía la mujer antes de caminar hacia el castaño que yacía de espaldas vigilando que nada viniera por atrás. Ella tomaba a Sam del hombro y después de girarse a ver a Dean una vez más y sonreírle, su rostro comenzaba a tornarse en uno horrible, uno desgarrado por garras al igual que sus ropas, un rostro posiblemente demoniaco para después arder en llamas en un grito y dejar que las llamas consumieran también a Sam._

El sudor recorría su cuerpo y la respiración agitada era demasiado evidente. Se giró rápidamente a ver a Sam quien yacía dormido encima del incómodo colchón pero con una comodidad que demostraba que su hermano se había acostumbrado a ésas camas baratas.

Tenía que admitirlo también. Tenía miedo de que se llevaran a su hermanito menor y de no poder cuidarlo; después de todo no sería la primera vez que aquello pasara. Negó y se decidió a levantarse de una vez, dirigiéndose hacia la ducha para sacarse tanto el mal sabor del sueño como para desperezarse y ponerse a investigar acerca del caso.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sam despertara también debido al ruido que hacía su hermano al terminar de vestirse quien ahora no despegaba la mirada del televisor el cuál pasaba alguna caricatura vieja que ya nadie veía.

—Sonríe Samy, hoy es el gran día.—Le recordó Dean a un algo nervioso Sam.

—¿Y papá?. —Preguntó el menor, rascándose la nuca.

—Seguramente ha de haber ido a investigar —Explicó el mayor quien se levantó, tomó ropa de la bolsa del menor y se la lanzó a la cara.

—¡Eh! Te he dicho que no toques mis cosas. —Se quejó el menor, tomando la polera y levantándose de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

Dean llegó a la ventana del motel para buscar el auto, el cuál no daba señales de estar por algún lado del aparcamiento, dándole como única respuesta el que su progenitor había ido por el desayuno o a investigar.

Decidió esperarlo una media hora más antes de él mismo llevarse a Sam a desayunar a alguna cafetería que estuviera de paso. Posiblemente por ahí encontrarían a John y pudiesen ponerse a trabajar.

El camino hacia alguna cafetería no fue difícil y más por el hecho de que su hermano pidió instrucciones a alguna chica de buen ver, ganándose un par de sonrisas y risitas estúpidas de ella.

—Goza un poco las bellezas de la vida, Samy—Aconsejó su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de llegar a la cafetería en la cual se habían dignado a tomar un desayuno saludable y el cuál Dean había acordado pagar por completo, poniendo como excusa un regalo por su primera cacería.

Los hermanos decidieron ir a investigar un poco entre los residentes de aquél pueblecillo una vez habiendo terminado el desayuno, acerca de los extraños sucesos que los habían traído hasta ahí, consiguiendo entre miradas de pena y consternación la dirección de la familia, los residentes de la casa.

Sam interrogaba una última persona acerca de la casa y de la familia después de haber visto a Dean hacerlo, hasta que el celular de rubio vibró en su bolsillo, obligándole a retroceder unos cuántos pasos para no interrumpir el sutil interrogatorio de su hermano menor.

_"Lo hace muy bien para ser primerizo"_ Pensó con un sonrisa en los labios al ver como aquella pequeña rubia en tacones le sonreía coquetamente al menor.

Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver el mensaje que su padre le había mandado.

_Enséñale a tu hermano a hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Entraremos ésta noche a la casa._

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Con un ademan de cabeza llamó a Sam, lo cual el menor de los Winchester entendió y se despidió amablemente de aquella chica, quien con un dulce _"Espero verte después" ._

Sam siguió a su hermano mayor de vuelta al motel donde como era costumbre, acató las órdenes de John Winchester, enseñándole a Samy lo necesario acerca de lo que en unas horas más iban a llevar a cabo.

Explicó desde lo más sencillo; que era un poltergeist, del por qué estaban ahí y que era lo que hacían , hasta lo más complejo ; como impedirlo, como formar aquellos saquitos con hechizos y como combatir a uno.

—Nunca le des la espalda a uno. Son bromistas por excelencia pero tienen un sentido del humor un poco rudo. —Comentó mientras le lanzaba al menor uno de los saquitos que había hecho, esperando que le imitara.

A Dean Winchester nunca le importó ser él mismo quien le enseñara a Samy a sobrevivir con el estilo de vida que llevaban, de hecho desde que él tenía uso de razón, lo había hecho; le había enseñado a caminar, correr, ayudado con las tareas y todo lo que requería la presencia de John, pero sin embargo Dean nunca se quejó de aquellas tareas que le habían cedido sin siquiera consultarlo con él. Después de todo, Samy siempre había sido su responsabilidad y si esa era su primera cacería, él mismo no permitiría que nada saliera mal y dañara a su hermano menor.

El castaño siguió echando especias en los pequeños saquitos de tela que su hermano le había dado, haciéndole pequeños nudos al final y dejándolos de lado. Se limitaba solo a escuchar al mayor, poniéndole toda la atención necesaria y tratando de relajarse, después de todo, según los relatos del rubio la primera cacería del mayor no había sido tan mala y ahora él mismo no podía arruinar las cosas como lo temía ya, que no solo tendría a John ayudándole sino que también Dean a su lado y ciertamente eso le aliviaba.

Sonrió y rio después de escuchar una de las bromas del mayor acerca de los poltergeist colocando el último saquito en la pequeña pila a un lado de la mesa.

—¿A qué hora vendrá papá por nosotros? —Preguntó el menor. Dean se sacudió los restos de especias de las manos y miró el reloj que estaba en el buró que separaba las camas. Frunció el ceño y acto seguido sacó su móvil de la cazadora.

—Pronto estará aquí. —Contestó con simpleza. Caminó hacia una de las maletas, sacando las armas necesarias para prevenir al menor si el poltergeist se ponía pesado, instruyéndole en cómo usarlas y en qué caso hacerlo, quemando así el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de que John introdujera al pequeño Samy al negocio familiar.

Poco tiempo después, el motor del impala se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta detenerse, tomando eso como señal de que era el momento para seguir sin marcha atrás. Samy suspiró y tomó lo necesario consigo, dejándose invadir nuevamente por el nerviosismo no solo de la cacería, si no de la mirada y expectativas que sabía que su padre y Dean tenían en él, más sin embargo, Dean se acercó, despeinándole los cabellos antes de salir de la habitación tratando de que con ése pequeño gesto Sam guardara la calma y nuevamente, se relajara.

El camino desde el motel hacia la casa donde el espectro residía fue en completo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por las preguntas de John hacia Dean cuestionándole acerca de si había hecho todo lo necesario antes de la cacería, obteniendo un "sí, señor" de parte del rubio quien trataba a la vez de introducir a Sam en el pequeño intento de conversación que tenía con su padre.

—A Sam se le dio bastante bien hacer las protecciones, papá.—Informó Dean, llamando la atención del castaño menor y sonriéndole en forma de felicitación.

—Es su obligación aprender a hacerlas bien, con un solo fallo hasta la cacería más fácil puede convertirse en la más desastrosa.—Respondió cortante el progenitor de ambos Winchester, matando el poco ambiente de confianza y orgullo que Dean trataba de formar para su hermano.

Sam cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el asiento de cuero, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el vidrio del carro bajo la preocupada mirada de su hermano mayor.

Poco tiempo pasó para que el auto se detuviera en frente de una casa de dos pisos, la cual estaba completamente oscura. Ambos hermanos hicieron el amago de bajar del auto, pero la voz de John les impidió bajar.

Estaba nervioso, solo tamborileaba los dedos en el volante del auto ante las miradas pacientes de sus hijos. No sabía por dónde empezar puesto que deseaba darle una charla a Sam para darle ánimo y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba no solo de él, sino también de su hermano; expresarles a ambos lo mucho que los quería sin que aquello sonara como un tipo de despedida.

—No lo arruinen.—Fue lo mejor que pudo decir el mayor, reclamándose a si mismo mentalmente al notar por el espejo retrovisor la mirada de pena y nerviosismo de Sam y la discretamente acusadora de Dean hacia él.

_"Ayúdame a cuidar de ellos, Mary"_

Ambos hermanos salieron del impala y se dirigieron hacia el maletero, esperando al mayor para que lo abriera quien prontamente bajó del carro , cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a abrir el maletero para sacar las bolsas de los chicos y asignarles las pistolas a cada uno con las balas que les ayudarían a detener al poltergeist o al menos desviarlo en alguna situación delicada que esperaba que jamás sucediera. Al menos no en ésa cacería.

John carraspeó y cargó su propia pistola, guardándola en su pantalón y mirando hacia la casa.

Había ido a hablar con los habitantes de dicha propiedad en la mañana, disfrazado como padre de la parroquia, notificándoles que habían aceptado el caso de su casa y que estaban dispuestos, él junto a sus compañeros de la parroquia a deshacerse del ente que residía en ella y molestaba a sus inquilinos, con la condición de que la familia se fuera por la noche a otra casa o a un hotel.

Los dueños de la casa aceptaron rápidamente ya que, como gente normal que parecían ser, no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar ruidos extraños por las noches, a que las cosas se movieran de lugar, las puertas y ventanas se cerraran por las noches y que sus hijos entraran corriendo todas las noches a la habitación principal diciendo que había un monstruo en el armario. Estaban dispuestos a aceptar cualquier ayuda y más si provenía de una imagen de confianza como lo era la iglesia.

Sacó las llaves de la casa del bolsillo de su pantalón, pasándoselas al rubio y dándole un par de saquitos.

—Asegura la casa. —Ordenó el mayor a lo que Dean asintió y comenzó a caminar. Abrió la reja de la entrada de la casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, desapareciendo poco después del límite de visión de Sam.

John le pasó más saquitos al menor y con cierto pesar en mente, pero fortaleza en la voz, lo mandó dentro de la casa a registrar el segundo piso; Dean registraría el primero y él lo haría en el jardín y cochera.

Sam asintió y con la mano en el gatillo de la pistola se adentró a la ya no oscura casa, debido a que Dean había encedido las luces, las cuales efectivamente parpadearon un poco antes de encenderse por completo. Sam encontró las escaleras mientras escuchaba ruido en la cocina donde asumía que estaba su hermano. Las subió y encontró el segundo piso que estaba lleno de habitaciones, algunas puertas decoradas con algunas cosas como la que la hija menor, la cual tenía flores en la puerta; la del hijo era azul y tenía cosas deportivas en ella.

Sonrió y bajó la pistola, mirando las puertas, imaginándose lo que sería tener un hogar propio, el cómo pudo haber sido si Mary no hubiese muerto, lo diferente de su vida, la actitud distinta de su padre y su hermano frente al hecho de que su madre estuviera viva aun, con ellos.

Tal vez pudo haber ido a más partidos, a apoyar a su hermano porque tenía la sensación de que Dean hubiera sido un gran jugador de baseball o de futbol americano.

Suspiró y siguió inspeccionando el segundo piso, pasando por ventanas donde podía ver a su padre quien buscaba indicios de algo en el jardín, entre las plantas y los juegos de los niños. Se detuvo a mirar a su padre, a analizar el cómo caminaba y el cómo actuaba.

Pudo observar que se acunclillaba cerca del arenero de los niños, tomando algo que él alcanzaba a notar como más arena en el borde del arenero. Observó como su padre se ponía alerta y se giraba rápidamente, mirándolo por la ventana hasta girarse bruscamente hacia unos arbustos, apuntando una pistola hacia un sujeto que salía de éstos.

El hombre vestía un traje negro y su rostro se alcanzaba a notar tranquilo, ciertamente burlón. Le dirigió una mirada a Sam, sonriéndole para después con un ademán de mano, detener los movimientos de John.

Sam frunció el ceño un tanto confundido hacia la escena que veía. Podía ver a su padre lleno de frustración, más no entendía por qué no se movía hacia el sujeto quien seguía caminando hacia la entrada trasera.

¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso era un ayudante de John que les venía a facilitar la pelea contra el poltergeist? Pero, según Dean le había dicho la pelea contra el poltergeist podía ser una de las más fáciles que pudieron haber encontrado, ¿no? Entonces ¿Para qué estaba ése sujeto ahí y por qué su padre le había apuntado con el arma y casi disparado?.

Sam se giró para ir a hablar con su hermano pero escucho unos cuántos disparos provenientes de la cocina y lo único que pudo pensar fue en su hermano.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras olvidándose por completo del poltergeist, llegando a la cocina y encontrando a su hermano siendo lanzado contra una de las paredes para después ser apuntado con su propia arma.

—¡Dean! —Gritó alarmado.

—Largo de aquí, Sam.—Ordenó Dean con trabajo al hablar debido que parecía como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera asfixiando.

—Así que este es Sam. —Respondió el sujeto ensanchando la sonrisa en su cara, acercándose al menor lentamente.

Sam tuvo el presentimiento de correr, de ir hacia su padre y pedirle ayuda más sin embargo no pudo moverse; las piernas no le respondieron y solo logró quedarse inmóvil mirando al sujeto como se acercaba entre trastes tirados, vidrios rotos y una que otra silla en el piso.

Rápidamente el sujeto llegó hasta donde el menor y le tomó por la mandíbula, girando su cabeza para ver las facciones del rostro ajeno.

—Nada mal.—Susurró burlón. Sam sintió como aquél ente (porque le quedaba claro que no era un hombre) le levantaba del suelo por el cuello y escucho los intentos de gritos de su hermano hacia el sujeto. Gritos, amenazas y ofensas salían de la boca de su hermano para que lo soltaran, más sin embargo, el sujeto sonrió más y lanzó a Sam hacia el living decidiendo encargarse de una vez de su hermano.

—Maldito hijo de puta, espera a que logre moverme y te arrepentirás de tocarle un solo pelo a ése crío —Amenazó Dean, logrando captar por completo la atención de dicho sujeto. Éste solo sonrió y tomó de rostro al rubio como lo hizo con su hermano momentos atrás, acercándolo a sí mismo.

—¿Crees que le temo a un criajo de mierda como tú? —Preguntó incrédulo al ver la mirada llena de rudeza y odio que le dirigía el Winchester rubio. Soltó una sonora carcajada y apretó el agarre en el cuello del rubio, comenzando a hacerle daño, a ver como se comenzaban a marcar sus dedos humanos en el cuello de Dean Winchester y como el mayor de los hermanos trataba de soltarse del agarre.

Un par de disparos hacia sus costillas le distrajeron de aniquilar al hermano mayor, haciéndole girar la vista, encontrando al pequeño Samy aferrándose al revolver que su padre le había dado.

Rio nuevamente y lanzó a Dean hacia la puerta de salida, dejándolo inconsciente finalmente. Sam disparó más veces contra aquél sujeto, vaciando toda la carga de su revolver en el abdomen ajeno, apuntando a puntos vitales como el corazón u órganos internos, más el ente no se inmuto.

—Me encantaría hacerte pagar por esto, pero tenemos órdenes de no tocarte.—Musitó con resentimiento. Chasqueó los dedos y las luces de la casa se apagaron, reventando las bombillas de ésta y causando un corto circuito en algunos electrodomésticos, iniciando un pequeño fuego que lograba verse a través de la ventana de la cocina, logrando captar la mirada asustada de John Winchester.

El sujeto desapareció ante la perpleja vista de Sam a lo que el pequeño aprovechó para aproximarse hasta su hermano, rogando a aquél Dios en el que siempre creyó porque aún estuviera vivo. En el momento en que logró sentir el pulso de un muy lastimado Dean suspiró con cierto alivio.

—¡Sam! —Escuchó la voz de su padre y giró la cabeza hacia donde John estaba, quien también se aproximaba hacia sus hijos. —Llévate a Dean.—Ordenó John, pasándole las llaves a Sam del Impala. —Suban al auto y pase lo que pase, no bajes de el.—Exclamó apresurando al menor.

—No es educado abandonar a tus invitados, John —Dijo aquél ente en tono ofendido, negando con la cabeza. Estiro su mano y con ella logró atraer a ambos chicos dentro de la casa, tomando a Dean por el cuello y a Sam por el cabello. —Creo que debería darte una lección acerca de modales. —Meditó.

Recibió un par más de disparos de parte del Winchester mayor y solo soltó otra carcajada, lanzó a Sam contra uno de los muebles que tenían fuego de la cocina, dejándolo ahí por un momento mientras que amagaba romperle el cuello a Dean. John ordenó que se detuviera y el sujeto solo rio histéricamente.

—¿Recuerdas a Mary, John? —Inquirió. John se detuvo y la mirada de odio volvió a apoderarse de sus ojos obligándole a vaciar todo el cartucho del arma en el demonio. Éste negó y usó a Dean como escudo ante la mirada de un aterrado Sam y de un vengativo John.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!. —

—Te manda saludos desde el infierno, John. —Rio antes de recibir otro disparo de parte de John. El ente rio más al haber notado que dicho tiro llegó al cuerpo de su hijo mayor.

—¡Papá, basta!.—Exclamó Sam levantándose de la esquina donde estaba, tomándose del brazo el cual tenía sumamente adolorido.

—No te metas en esto, Sammuel.—Ordenó nuevamente su padre quien apuntaba ahora a la cabeza del sujeto. —¿¡Quién demonios eres!? —Exigió la respuesta John. El ente negó con la cabeza y tiró a un sangrante Dean al suelo, caminando ahora hacia Sam.

—¿Sabes por qué murió tu madre? —Cuestionó con falsa amabilidad al castaño. Éste frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

John volvió a gritar pero ésta vez, con otro ademán de manos, la llamas que comenzaban a esparcirse por la cocina se hicieron mayores, tapándole la vista a John y dejando solo a Sam, a su hermano inconsciente y al sujeto rodeados por el fuego.

—Por tí, Samy. Ella murió porque no podías protegerte, porque fuiste muy débil. —Confesó acariciando la mejilla blanca del menor. —Tú mataste a Mary. —Rió palmeandole la mejilla antes de levantarse.

Se ajustó el saco, sacudió sus ropas y comenzó a sentir una pequeña brisa de agua caer sobre si mismo. Levantó la vista y miró aquél pequeño dispositivo que dejaba caer agua cuando detectaba cierta temperatura y cantidad de humo.

Prontamente el fuego fue apagado, volviendo a quedar visible ante un John aún shockeado quien, esta vez al verlo bajó el arma. Dirigió la mirada hacia un Sam asustado con la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo, el cual comenzaba a ser manchado de la sangre de la herida del mayor.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó John con calma y seriedad. El sujeto se encogió de hombros y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos.

John, al no haber obtenido respuesta alguna del otro sujeto, caminó hacia sus hijos, cerciorándose que aún seguían con vida antes de acercarse a aquél ente.

—Salúdame al hijo de puta que asesinó a Mary. —Escupió antes de comenzar a recitar algunas palabras en latín. La atención de Sam se vio dirigida hacia ellos y algunas palabras las reconoció del diario de su padre que anteriormente se había dedicado a leer.

Recordaba que dichas palabras eran solo recitadas cuando se quería expulsar un ser maligno, un demonio concretamente, más Sam aún no creía que ésas cosas existieran. El hombre abrió la boca y una gran cantidad de humo negro salieron de él con un grito de dolor antes de dejar caer al ahora muerto hombre.

John se aproximó a sus hijos y levantó a Sam para después alzar a Dean y escoltarlos a ambos hacia el Impala rápidamente debido a la pérdida de sangre que presentaba Dean.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó John a un silencioso Sam de camino hacia el hospital.

El menor aún traía la mano agarrando su hombro y miraba con miedo a su hermano. Negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia su padre.

—¿Estará bien, cierto?—Preguntó Sam con terror en su voz. John apretó el volante entre sus manos, imprimiéndole más velocidad al Impala, llegando rápidamente al hospital más cercano.

Salieron del auto, Sam fue a lado de su padre quien entró rápidamente al hospital, pidiendo ayuda debido a que su hijo mayor venía muy mal herido. Los paramédicos salieron y colocaron a Dean en una camilla, llevándose también a Sam a urgencias, dejando a John en la sala de espera quien prontamente desapareció.

Varias horas después ambos hermanos fueron internados en sus respectivas habitaciones, Sam con un brazo roto y Dean con varias contusiones, un par de costillas rotas y el daño que la bala había provocado a su hombro.

"—Tu hermano está bien—" respondió una enfermera cuando un preocupado Sam había salido de la habitación y se había quedado en la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de su hermano quien yacía inconsciente aún debido a la anestesia a la que había sido sometido.

Poco tiempo después, John llegó al hospital, colándose para ver a sus hijos, preguntando a las enfermeras que pasaban el estado de los chicos, obteniendo respuestas positivas y un cierto alivio al ver que al final le habían permitido a Sam estar en la habitación de su hermano.

—Lo siento.—Susurró John desde donde estaba. Al parecer no habría viaje a Disneyland o vacaciones familiares; No creía posible en ésos momentos dejar a ninguno de sus hijos solos y lo único que podía pensar era aumentar el entrenamiento al que sometía a Dean y comenzar a dárselo a Sam también. No iba a permitir que otro demonio le arrebatara a los dos regalos que Mary le había dejado aún.

Las primeras veces siempre han sido horribles para la mayoría, pero para Sam fue una de las peores veces en su vida. La primera cacería de Sam no había ido miel sobre hojuelas; Había sido una vil trampa en la que habían caído, una trampa que casi le arrebata a su hermano.


End file.
